


Who’s the Admin?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ohana Whatsapp Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: If Danny thought that Steve was learning something, he was wrong.





	Who’s the Admin?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold**.  
> Phone calls will be _Italic_.

**Ohana**

**Chin added Duke**

**Kono added Poa**

**Lou added Will**

**Lou added Renee**

**Danny: You are not admins as far as I know, so how could you add more people to the Ohana group?**

**Chin: I guess you didn’t check this this group in a while, you didn’t notice Steve added all of us as Admin, except for Grace.**

**Will: Thank you for adding me, now I am going to see what is making Grace laugh so much… LOL.**

**Renee: So, is this how you spend your days, Lou?**

**Kono: Where is Steve anyway?**

**Danny: Driving my car, but don’t worry, Steven will learn to play nice and follow the rules.**

**Will: What rules?**

**Lou: Ignore him.**

**Grace: Welcome to the Ohana group Will.**

**Will: Thank you Grace.**

While in the car, Danny glares at Steven but remained quiet, which did not help Super Seal since, as much as he won’t admit it, he loved the way Danny rants.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Danny.”

 

“Watch the road Steven.”

 

“Now I know that I did something wrong, so what did I do?” Steven asked as he turned the car away from the road and stopped it. then he glared at his partner.

 

“What did you do to _our_ group?” Danny asked.

 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Steve replied, not knowing why his partner was angry at him.

 

“When I first opened the group, I let you know that only me and you will be the Admins, and now all hell breaks loose, and everyone except for Grace are Admins.” Danny explained.

 

“So… What’s the big deal?” asked Steven, not getting the point.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

 

Steven checked his phone and saw what was happening in their group.

 

**Ohana**

**45 messages unread.**

**Steven: Seriously? 45 messages?**

**Kono: Our great and fearless leader has arrived… Grin**

**Chin added an Unknown Number**

**Danny: Who did you add now, Chin?**

**Unknown Number: Good to be here, all. Thank you Chin.**

**Danny: And you are? I don’t recognize the number.**

**Steve: Who did you add, Chin?**

**Chin: I told you that they wouldn’t know you.**

**Unknown Number: Considering the fact it is my first smartphone, and I don’t like to use them at all, but still, I was curious to death to know what makes you all laugh at the HQ, and then Kono showed me, so I had to be added to the group.**

**Grace: Is that you Uncle Jerry?**

**Jerry: Yep, it is me. So, what did I miss?**

**Lou: Long story short, Danny is pissed off at Steve for changing the Admins thing.**

**Jerry: Oh.**

**Danny: What do you mean by writing ‘Oh’?**

**Chin: Please don’t start, I will not hear the end of it.**

**Jerry: LOL.**

“Are you happy, Steven?” Danny asked.

 

“It didn’t hurt anyone, Danno,” Steve replied and then he added, “Even Jerry is in the group, Imagine that.”

 

“There’s something wrong with you, and you know that.”

 

**Jerry: Where have these two gone?**

**Lou: They must be bickering like they always do, and Jerry, welcome to the group.**

**Jerry: Thank you all.**

**Chin: Actually, you should thank Steve for mading us all Admins.**

**Grace: I’m not an Admin.**

**Will: Me too.**

Danny stared at his partner and said, “I really don’t know where I went wrong with you,” he sighed heavily and then he added, “You didn’t learn anything in the Army?”

 

“It’s the Navy Danno.”

 

Steven looked at his phone and smiled.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

“Check the group.”

 

Danny almost regretted that he added Steven or even opened this group, only to see that almost everyone are praising Steve.

 

Danny looked at the ceiling of his car and only asked, “Why?”

 


End file.
